3 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filter, and more particularly to a quick release oil filter which can be easily mounted in place and can be easily disengaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical oil filters are required to be threaded onto the engine body in the limited space of the engine room, and then an additional tool, soph as ratchet wrench, is further required to screw the oil filters so as to lock the oil filters in place. Generally, the space for reception of the oil filters and for operation of the tool is limited such that the tool can not be easily operated. Therefore, it is very difficult to lock and to unlock the oil filters.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oil filters.